elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett
Scarlett is a character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is portrayed by Paris Berelc. Biography She was born and lived on the planet Caldera, and actively participates in the civil war that has broken out. Personality Scarlett may look harmless and friendly, but she reveals herself to be a truly dark character. Scarlett believes in a philosophy that ordinary humans are inferior and that her people shouldn't waste their powers on protecting others, but instead controlling them. Relationships Skylar Storm TBA Powers, Abilities and Weakness Powers * Calderan Physiology: As with all Calderans, she possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Scarlett, like all members of her species, can expel acid with her saliva. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees or below are frigid to them. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Scarlett's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderan physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings. * Ionikinesis: '''Scarlett can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She has shown that she can blast these through her portals to hit her target. * '''Portal Creation: She can create space portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. She can also use these as a one way screen, and has been able to blast her targets through them. * Electrokinesis: Scarlett uses her electrokinesis to destroy Oliver's Wormhole Generator. * Subterranean Shockwave: Scarlett caused some kind of earthquake type wave on the ground which rippled and knocked Oliver and Bree into the air and onto the ground. * Energy Barrier Generation: She is able to project a yellow/orange force field that can trap others. * Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Scarlett can use two abilities at once, as she maintained a space portal and used her Ionikinesis to blast Skylar. Weaknesses * '''Darkness: She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles, as no one on her planet can. * Coal: Coal will incapacitate Scarlett's species, and too much injected in her or prolonged exposure will kill her and turn her into a walking gas bomb. * Terrestrial Sicknesses: '''Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Scarlett gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. * '''Crystal of Kreln: '''The only thing that can break her energy barriers. * '''Black Widower's Poison: Black Widower's poison will kill almost any superpowered being, including Calderans such as Scarlett. * Lava: Calderans are not resistant to heat, despite living on such a hot planet, and Scarlett was killed when she fell into a pit of lava. Appearances Season 1 * Home Sweet Home Trivia * She is a Calderan female, so she shares her physical appearance with Skylar. ** She shares four powers with Skylar: Ionikinesis, Portal Creation, Electrokinesis, and Energy Barrier Generation. * She caused her own death when she backed up and fell into the lava pit while taunting The Elite Force. * She has shown that she can eat an entire meal in one inhalation. * It's unknown if she knows Experion, who was also Skylar's best friend from Caldera. * Scarlett is the second villain to be killed by their own fault/undoing, the first being Giselle Vickers in Lab Rats: Bionic Island. * Scarlett has several similarities to Sebastian from Lab Rats: ** Both started out as best friends to the main character: Scarlett to Skylar and Sebastian for Chase. ** Both believe ordinary humans are inferior. ** Both believe that their powers should be used to control others instead of helping them. ** Both are part of a rebellion whose cause claims to liberate their people, but only see it as a means to control their brothers and sisters and rule over others. * Scarlett is also similar to Experion in that she was also Skylar's best friend from Caldera turned evil. Scarlett also offered to take Skylar home, but was really trying to kidnap her, just like how Experion did the same thing, but was really trying to deliver her to the Annihilator. Furthermore, Oliver developed a dislike for her just as he did with Experion. * She has two unknown powers, the ability to take and give power cancelling energy to the bars of the cage (which also zaps anyone who makes contact), and the ability to teleport people in and out of the cage. Userbox Code:Scarlett References http://www.showfax.com/type_selection.cfm?l=1&c=Lab+Rats Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2016 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Superpowered Category:Guest Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Superheroes Category:Deceased